Worth Fighting For
by JPark21
Summary: Sam pushes Andrew away when she finds out he isn't Jason and that Jason has returned. This is about Andrew not laying down and fighting for the family he created with Sam. How will Sam react to this? What will Jason do when his brother is the one Sam may want more?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic EVER. Eek! Please be kind. This is a story about Sam and Andrew (Killy) and how they deal with the fact that Jason is back and what this means for them.

Sam stood at her balcony looking out at the night sky as the first snow came down. It has been a month since the man with her husband's previous face walked into her life. She didn't know how to react. She was living with a man whom she thought was Jason but turned out to be his twin brother, Andrew. She didn't know how to react to this. She knew without a doubt that she loved Andrew not because she thought he was her not so dead husband, but because of the man he was. He cherished her and loved her like no one else had. Then there was Jason. Her husband, father of her son. She loved him too.

It has been one month. One month since her world had been turned upside down and most mornings she struggled to breath. Danny came crying down the stairs in his motorcycle pajamas interrupting her thoughts. "Mommy, I had a bad dream", Sam picked up her little boy even though he was getting too big for her to carry "Oh my sweet boy. You are okay. Mommy has got you." Danny curled up in her lap and tucked his head into his mother's neck. This is where he always felt most safe. "I miss daddy. I miss him tucking me into bed and reading me bedtime stories. He always made sure the monsters were out of the closet too." Sam sighed as she listen to how sad her baby was. Danny never had nightmares. They only started happening when Andrew moved out. He didn't want to leave but Sam needed time to figure everything out and get her head straight. She wanted Jason and Danny to get to know one another but Danny was not ready for that. Anytime he is around Jason, he clings to his mother and asks her to call "Daddy" meaning Andrew. Sam sighed, "What if we called Andrew, would that make you feel better?" Danny immediately lit up and ran to Sam's phone sitting on the desk. He put in her password and dialed Andrew's number. Sam made a mental note to ask Danny how the heck he knows how to get into her phone. Sam scooped the phone out of Danny's hand and held it to her ear the moment Andrew picked up. "Sam?" Andrew stated, "Hey, sorry for calling so late but Danny had a bad dream and was asking for you." "Put him on the phone." Sam handed the phone to Danny. "Hi daddy. I had a bad dream. You didn't check my closet for monsters like you always do." Andrew sighed as he listen to his little boy. Well he wasn't biologically his but in every way that counted Daniel Edward Morgan was still his son and always would be. Andrew saw an opening and dammit he was going to take it. He was not going to roll over and let Jason Morgan ruin his beloved family. "I'm sorry buddy. How about I come over there and scare all the monsters away and tuck you in?" Danny squealed "Really?" "Only on one condition. Don't tell your mom. I want to surprise her and Scout" "Will do Daddy. I love you" "I love you too buddy" Andrew laughed as he hung up the phone. He was going to get his wife and kids back and no one was going to stop him. Not even his own brother.

The snow started to pick up as Sam and Danny were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie when there was a knock on the door. Danny immediately jumped up to answer the door. As he was unlocking the door Sam picked him up, "Excuse you mister, you know the rules about answering the door. Only Mommy or an adult is allowed too" Danny giggled at his mother knowing it was his Daddy on the other side. Sam opened the door and was surprised to see Andrew on the other side. "Andrew, what are you doing here?" "Well, I had to come scare all the monsters away so my little man could sleep all night long" Andrew said as Danny leaped into his arms. Sam wasn't surprised at all that Andrew showed up after Danny called. This was the man she fell in love with. The man she was still in love with. They moved to the couch and Danny sat between the two people he loved most in this world. Danny became engrossed in his movie while Sam and Andrew were barely paying attention. They each tried to steal looks of the other when the other wasn't looking. When Danny was asleep Andrew carried him up to his room. Sam stayed downstairs to tidy up. Once Danny was tucked in his bed, Andrew went and checked on his baby girl. His beautiful baby girl with Sam. Emily Scout Morgan looked exactly like her mother. Dark hair, olive skin, but her eyes were his. Sparkling blue eyes pierced him when he looked in her crib. He picked up Scout and walked over to the rocker in her room. Sam could hear him over the monitor in Scout's room and her heart strings pulled. "Hey there baby girl. What are you doing awake? I hope you have been taking care of your mom. She needs you and your brother. I love you so much. I am not giving up on this family. I love your mom and we will be a family again. I promise you." Once Scout was back asleep, Andrew headed downstairs and stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw Sam at the bottom of them holding the baby monitor with tears in her eyes. "Are you alright Sam?" "No I am not alright Andrew. How is any of this alright. We were a family. After everything we have gone through we were finally safe and happy and it all went to hell." Andrew flew down the stairs and embraced Sam as she just cried. When she had finally calmed down Andrew grabbed her face between his hands "Baby we can still be that family. I love you. That hasn't changed. That will never change. I have no idea what my past is but I know my future. My future is you. My future is Scout and Danny and this family. I am not giving up on us and I never will. I love you Samantha McCall. You are my everything. You are my past, present, and future." Sam pulled him towards her and kissed him like she has never kissed him before. Their tongues fought for dominance and Andrew picked her up and walked over to the couch. Before they could get the chance to breath, clothing was being ripped off and thrown on the ground. Sam straddled Andrew as their kissing broke and he worked his way down her body. Andrew picked her up and laid her on the couch. He slowly kissed his way down her until he reached her sex and then he went to work. Sam moaned "Oh baby, that feels so good" Andrew smiled and continued to pleasure the woman he loved. "Andrew, Andrew I am going to.." At that moment, Sam burst with fire as she climaxed. She pulled Andrew up to her face and they kissed until Sam needed to feel him. "I need you Andrew, I need to feel you inside me" "Baby I am right here" and suddenly Andrew pounded into her and Sam arched her back in pleasure. He continued at rapid speed until they both reached their peaks together. When they were both spent, Andrew slid out of her and rolled on his side to face her. He needed to looked into her dark beautiful eyes to see what she was thinking. He could read her like a book. Sam stared at this beautiful man whom she loved with nothing but content and affection. She knew pushing him away when Jason returned was a mistake and this proved that he was the man for her. The only man. She loved him and she was not willing to put aside her happiness because Jason returned. "I love you" Sam said as she curled into Andrews arms. Andrew smiled and kissed her head "I love you too." They both fell asleep, happy and content, as were their children upstairs as the snow began to accumulate outside.

When the sun beamed through the windows, Sam stirred as both her and Andrew woke from their sleep. "Good morning" Andrew said as he pulled Sam closer to him and looked down at her. "Good morning it is" Sam smiled then kissed him. "What are you plans for the day?" Andrew asked. "Well I am taking Scout and Danny to Monica's then I was going to go and check on my mom. She tells me she is okay but I know she is missing Julian a lot and she still hasn't moved past everything." At that moment, Scout started crying over the monitor, "Well it looks like someone is hungry." Sam smiled at her baby girl, she has the knack for always interrupting at the worst possible time but she didn't mind because the time she spent breastfeeding her daughter was something she would never take for granted. Many people would have stopped at this point in their babies' growth but she wanted to breastfeed Scout for as long as possible. Sam laughed and grabbed Andrew's shirt and threw it on before heading upstairs to greet her baby girl. Andrew laughed and was putting on his jeans when there was a knock on the door. Since Sam took his shirt he was just going to have to answer it shirtless he thought as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door, it was the last person he wanted to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all of your kind reviews. I don't know where this story is going but come along for the ride! :)_

"Well hello to you too." Andrew said. Jason shoved passed him and let himself into the penthouse. "Answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?" "What the hell am I doing here? Well if you really want to know I.." Andrew was interrupted as Sam came down the stairs holding Scout in her arms and holding Danny hand as he was wiping the sleepiness off of his face with the other hand. "Well I fed one kid but the other…Jason, what are you doing here?" Danny let go of his mother's hand and ran to Andrew to jump into his arms. "Daddy, you scared all the monsters away last night." Jason's face fell at his son calling another man "Daddy" and seeing Sam clearly wearing Andrew shirt. Sam didn't want this to escalate any more so she stepped in "Danny, remember we talked about this. Jason is your Dad and Andrew is your…is your.." she struggled with saying what he was, "I'm the guy who scares away the monsters" Andrew finished for her. "Yeah buddy, I am your Dad and I love you so much" Jason reached for Danny but Danny threw his arms around Andrew and tucked his head into his uncle's neck. Seeing Jason's disappointment Andrew felt for him but at the same time it made his heart swell that Danny still wanted him as his dad. "Andrew why don't you take the kids into the kitchen so Danny can eat." Andrew nodded and put Danny down and grabbed Scout from Sam's hold and walked to the kitchen. "So I guess you two are back together?" "I don't know what we are Jason. Andrew and I were married, have a daughter together, created a family." "So did we Sam" Jason yelled at her. "Would you keep your voice down. Yes we were married, yes we have a son together, but we were a family for one night Jason. One night then you left us to go help one of Sonny's employees and yes I know Bernie was like family to you but we were your family." "Sam if I could go back and change what happened that night you know I would." Jason pleaded. "Yes hindsight is 20/20 but you can't go back. You can't go back and change that after everything we went through with Danny, when we finally had him back you still made us second in your life. I won't be second anymore. My son deserves more, my daughter deserves more, I deserve more." At that moment Andrew reappeared in the living room. "If you will excuse me gentlemen, I am going to get dressed" Sam said as she made her way up the stairs leaving her two husbands alone. "What exactly do you think you are doing?" Jason asked his brother. "What am I doing? Well I was enjoying a nice morning with my wife until you decided to interrupt." "She isn't your wife. Your marriage isn't even legal. Sam and I are still legally married." Jason said loudly and that was when Andrew could hear Scout start to cry from her bassinet in the kitchen. "Excuse me while I go tend to my daughter. You can let yourself out." Andrew said as he walked away.

Thirty minutes later Sam walked downstairs dressed and ready to handle the day. Sitting on the couch was a still shirtless Andrew, which she didn't mind, and Scout sound asleep while Danny was playing with his toys in the corner. She smiled at the sight and went and sat on the couch. "What are we going to do? Where do we go from here?" Sam ask as she laid her head on Andrew's shoulder. "Look Sam, I know what I want. I want you, I want these kids, I want our family. I love you and only you. You are it for me." With tears in her eyes Sam smiled "I love you too. I just feel so guilty about Jason losing all this time with Danny and him coming back to a completely different world than when he left. I am legally still his wife and he is Danny's father. I want Danny to be a part of his life. But I am also worried about you and I also feel guilty about you. You thought you had three incredible kids and Jason comes back and you lose two of them. I don't want you to think that by me wanting Jason to know Danny means that I think you aren't the only thing he has known as his Dad. Jason may be his father but you are his Dad. You scare the monsters away and I would never take him away from you. Even if we weren't together, you would still have a relationship with him" "So we are together?" Sam laughed, "After everything I just said, that is what you respond with?" "Look Sam, I love you and I was never going to give up on this family easily. Yes I may not be Danny or Jake's biological father but that doesn't change what they mean to me. Danny is still my son and he always will be." "What about Jake? Has Elizabeth told you what she decided." "She told me last week that Jake was having trouble adjusting and that Franco and Jason are helping him with it. She doesn't want to confuse him anymore so she prefers that I just keep my distance." Andrew started to tear up and Sam's heart broke for him. "Hey, why don't we take the kids to the carnival for Michael's foundation. I know you aren't fond of crowds especially now but it will do them and you some good." "That sounds like a perfect afternoon" Andrew smiled.

Jason didn't know what to do. He has never been in this predicament before. He knew Sam would have probably moved on since he was gone for so long but never did he imagine coming home to his brother married to his wife and had a child with her. Jason made his way out of the penthouse building and jumped on his bike. He needed to feel the speed and freedom under him to get some clarity. After about an hour of driving up and down the back roads of Port Charles he found himself at Sonny's house. He needed to have something from his previous life to give him some normalcy. Sonny opened the door, "Jason what are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend the day with Danny and Sam?" "Well I went over there and he was there. He is always there and my son is calling him 'Daddy'." Jason was getting more and more angry at the whole situation. His life was taken from him, his wife and son were stolen by his brother, and his wife didn't know that her husband wasn't him. "I mean how could she think he was me and she is still sleeping with him knowing I am right here." Jason picked up a glass and threw it against the wall. "What do you mean she is still sleeping with him?" Sonny questioned. "I walked in on them today. Well I didn't walk in on them but when I went to the penthouse this morning he answered it shirtless and she was wearing his shirt." "I can't believe this Jason. Surely you are wrong and it was just a mistake. Knowing you are alive, surely she wouldn't. Jason, you can't let him take your role in Danny's life. You better demand to be a figure in Danny's life now or you will lose that spot to your twin" "I will not lose my son. I may not be with Sam but Danny is still my son and I will be damned if I have another man raising him." Jason was pacing at this point and Sonny knew just the thing that would calm his friend down. "Look you are just getting yourself worked up here and it isn't going to solve anything. How about I give you something you can solve. I have some shipments coming in down at the docks. Why don't you head down there and make sure everything goes according to plan? I would go but Michael's annual carnival is today and I have to make an appearance. Once you are done come hang out with Carly and I as well as the kids." Jason agreed. "Okay I can do that. I think it will be good to get back some of my old routine. Make me feel like myself again. But I have to ask, why are you having a shipment come in the day of Michael's carnival? Isn't it kind of risky?" Sonny smiled, "That is exactly why I have it coming in today. Gives me the perfect alibi." Sonny grinned and Jason just shook his head smiling as he walked out of the house and headed towards the docks.

Jason headed down towards the dock to overlook the shipment coming in. "Hey Max. Is everything going according to plan?" "Yeah boss, so far so good." Max was ecstatic Jason was back. He missed his friend and the business wasn't the same whenever he disappeared. At that moment, Jason's phone went off from a text he got from a blocked number. His heart dropped when he read what the message contained. "You think you can come back and everything will go back to the way it was. Think again Mr. Morgan. You are going to learn a very difficult lesson." "What the.." he started to panic and immediately dialed Sam's phone to find out where she and Danny were and praying they were safe and sound at home.

Andrew and Sam just arrived at the carnival and while Danny was really excited Scout was still asleep in her car seat. Andrew went to the back of the truck and pulled Scout's stroller out and moved his sleeping girl to it while Sam was getting Danny out of his booster seat. "I wanna go on the merry go round first Mommy!" Danny jumped up and down with excitement. "Woah there, calm down bud. We can go on whatever ride you want to." The little family walked into the carnival looking forward to a fun filled day where they can just forget about all of their real life drama and just have fun together. Scout had quickly awoken from her nap when they walked in and she was mesmerized by all that was going on. They immediately headed towards the merry go round as Danny has requested. Sam was sitting with Scout in a car while Danny wanted to sit on one of the horses so Andrew stood beside him making sure he didn't fall off. After a couple of times around Danny was over the merry go round and was ready to move on to the next attraction. "Mommy I have to go to the bathroom" Danny said as they stepped off the ride. "I will take him." Andrew said as he attempted to hand Scout to her mother. "It's okay, I think he takes after his mother with a small bladder. I have to go too." Sam smiled and walked to the bathroom with Danny. "Well it looks like it is just you and me kid." Andrew said to Scout as she just laughed and giggled at him. Andrew was putting Scout in her stroller when he heard Sam's phone going off. Seeing it was Jason he ignored the call. The ringing stopped but then it started again. Getting annoyed he picked up the phone. "Hello." "Andrew?" Jason questioned. "Yes, what do you want?" "Where is Sam?" Andrew was getting tired of him. "She is taking Danny to the bathroom. Why?" "Listen, Sam and Danny are in danger. I need you to get them home." "What do you mean they are in dang.." and at that moment, that is when Andrew and Jason heard the blast. Andrew instinctively shielded his daughter while the phone fell to the ground. When the dust and noise settled Andrew looked up to see where the bomb went off. His heart stopped when he could see the bathroom area where Sam and Danny were was complete rubble.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam! Danny!" Andrew started to head towards the rubble but the sounds of his daughter stopped him in his tracks. "Okay okay you are okay baby girl" Andrew picked Scout up and tried to settle her down. At that moment he saw Molly and TJ run up to him.

"Andrew! Is Scout okay? Where are Sam and Danny?" Molly asked him.

"Sam took Danny to the bathroom. Scout seems to be okay. Molly I need you to take her home and make sure she is alright. I am going to get Sam and Danny." Andrew gave his daughter a kiss and handed her to Molly.

Jason ran towards the pile of rubble that his wife and son were under. He was thankful that it wasn't fully made of concrete or there was no way Sam or Danny would survive. He started pulling the piles of wood one by one out of the way. He was making methodical movements so he didn't create more damage and cause more injury than he was already expecting them to have.

"Sam! Sam! Answer me!" Jason yelled and that is when he heard the faint whimper from what he knew was Danny. He pulled a large piece of wood and that is when he saw her. He saw Sam's legs and he could see Danny's feet underneath her. There was a large piece of what looked like the linoleum from the counter on top of Sam and Danny. He attempted to pull it but he couldn't move it by himself.

Sonny ran up to the pile and saw that Andrew was trying to move a large piece of the debris. "Andrew where is Sam?" he asked.

"Her and Danny are underneath this piece. Help me get it off" Andrew struggling to hold it together.

Andrew and Sonny were trying with all their might when finally, the piece started to budge and they successfully removed it. Andrew looked down at his wife and child with fear in his eyes. They weren't moving. Sam was on top of Danny shielding him from the debris. No doubt in Andrew's mind that Sam shoved Danny under her to protect him. Andrew didn't want to touch them for fear of doing more harm than good so instead he just crouched down beside the two people who held two-thirds of his heart.

"Sam, baby, please you have to wake up." Andrew pleaded but got no response. Then he saw movement and it was Danny's hand that was moving. "Hey buddy, try not to move okay. The ambulance is almost here and they are going to help you and your mom okay."

Andrew paced back and forth while his life was on the other side of two curtains. There were two ambulances that came that came for his wife and son. Andrew rode with Danny because he knew that that is what Sam would have wanted. Danny woke up on the ride to the hospital and all he wanted was his Mom. Andrew replayed it over and over in his head. His son screaming for his mother is something he won't ever forget. The elevator dinged and off stepped the man who put his family here.

"You son of a bitch" Andrew yelled and he charged towards Jason and pinned him against the wall.

Jason reacted and took a swing at him connecting with Andrew's jaw. Andrew threw one back and hit Jason in the eye.

"Break it up break it up" Sonny yelled as he came off the elevator as well. Sonny got between the two and pushed Jason back.

"You stupid selfish son of a bitch. It took you a month. One month is all it took for your poor choices in lifestyle to affect my family. Sam and Danny are in there quite possibly dead all because you couldn't put their needs above you own." Andrew yelled at him.

"This wasn't my fault. I didn't ask for someone to hurt them to get back at me." Jason yelled back.

"Oh of course it isn't your fault. It is never your fault. You bring nothing but pain and destruction to Sam and Danny. You threw her away, you threw Danny away but of course that wasn't your fault either. Stay the hell away from my family. They are none of your concern anymore."

"Your family? Sam is still my wife legally and Danny is my son. Not yours so you need to step back."

Andrew started charging towards Jason again when Griffin stepped out of the curtain Danny was behind.

"How is he" Andrew and Jason said at the same time.

"He has a broken arm. It has already been set and casted. He is a little groggy from the pain medications but he is starting to come around. He is asking for his mom and dad."

"What about Sam? Any update on her?" Andrew asked.

"I'm headed there next. Lucas is working on her. He is the best trauma doctor we have. I will let you know when I know something." Griffin walked in Sam's cubicle.

"I'm going to be with Danny. You can go." Andrew said to Jason.

"What the hell do you think you are going. He is asking for his father. I am his father."

"Andrew just let him go see his son." Sonny interjected.

"Fine you want to play the hero after you got Sam and Danny blown up. Try it. But when Danny yells for me and he will, just give him that because right now it is about him and his mom and not your bruised ego."

Jason just looked at him and then walked into Danny's room. His little boy was covered in dust with scrapes all over and bruises forming. Danny looked at him when he walked in and started crying.

"I don't want you here. I want my mom and dad. DAD!" Danny screamed.

Andrew immediately appeared at the sound of Danny's voice.

"Hey buddy. I'm here" Andrew said as he entered the room. "You can go now." He said to Jason but Jason didn't move. He was determined to be there for his son.

"Daddy I am scared. Where is mommy? Was she hurt like me?" Danny cried.

"Mommy is another room and Uncle Lucas is taking really good care of her. He is going to make sure she is okay so she can continue to chase you and your sister around."

"Where is Scout? She must be really scared without Mommy. We love you Daddy but we need Mommy."

Andrew just laughed and was in awe of Danny. "I need Mommy too bud and Scout is with Molly. I bet she wants to see your new cool cast you got there. Maybe she can be the first one to sign it."

Suddenly Jason felt like he was infringing on a private family moment and he had to get out of there. He walked out of Danny's room and saw that Lucas was at the nurses station.

"Lucas, how is Sam?"

"She has 3 broken ribs and a severe concussion. Her CT scan came back negative for any brain bleed but we are going to keep her a few days to monitor her. She is asking for Danny."

"Thanks. Can I go in and see her?"

"Sure but make it quick. We are about to move her up to her room."

Jason hesitantly headed towards Sam cubicle knowing the wrath he was going to face from her when he told her that he was the reason that she and their son were injured.


End file.
